Will life ever end yet?
by xxalicexxjasperxx
Summary: Bella is into art and only hangs out with Jasper who is interested in taking pics. Edward is the star player as for Emmett also. Rosalie the drama queen and Alice is very hyper like always. Bella and Edward fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Volvo Owners!

This is an Edward and Bella fanfic :D Bella is into Art and Edward is one of the star football players. Bella seems depressed about living period and she sites with her best friend Jasper Whitlock (the photographer) at lunch. Edward hangs out with anyone who begs him or his best friends: Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon. All human and same couples E/B; EM/R; J/A (I don't own any characters, just the story line)

Bella's P.O.V

I woke to the darkness-yes I said darkness- of the sky. I frowned I hate stupid Forks it's so, so depressing. Ugh! I pulled myself up to choose out my clothes I whined up with a pair of black skinny jeans and my long black sweatshirt, nice and comfortable. I washed my face and hands then brushed my hair till it was nice and straight. Perfect ready for another miserable day of high school.

Edward's P.O.V

I woke up to the joyful darkness- yes I said darkness- of the sky. I grinned I become immune to the clouds since I moved here. I hurried to the closet then I remembered Alice picked out my clothes already and left them in my bathroom. I picked up the fabrics and looked at them a black t-shirt and my favorite pair of Levi's. Awesome I love Alice, I finished getting ready and knocked on Emmett's door

"Rise and shine sleeping beast I mean beauty" I joked and then I had a shuffle in the room and something falling down. He tackled me on the floor. Perfect another fun morning.

Emmett's P.O.V

I was already up and dressed excited to see Rose's face while I enjoy breakfast. I heard someone walk down the hall and knock on my door

"Rise and shine sleeping beast I mean beauty" Of course Edward joked and then I ran towards the door tripping over my nightstand chair. How did that get there? I then charged out of my room and tackled Edward on the floor.

"Boys! What did I say about horseplay in my house?" shouted Edward's mom Esme who happily took me in.

"Don't break anything?" I questioned Edward laughed and then took my baseball cap and ran. Perfect another joyful day!

Rosalie's P.O.V

I woke up to hearing Esme shout "Boys! What did I say about horseplay in my house?" Emmett of course screamed back "Don't break anything?" Edward's annoying high pitched girly laugh echoed the hall. Stupid Edward, ugh! I need Alice I don't know what to wear Oh my gosh!!! Where is she?! Then there was a knock at the door and then it flew open then my little pixie designer appeared wearing an outfit that was so cute, holding about 3 different outfits in her tiny hand and Smiled "You know normal people don't think aloud like you" Did I think aloud well I am not normal. I just laughed at her then took the outfit that I adored the most and walked to my bathroom.

Alice's P.O.V

"Stupid Edward, ugh! I need Alice I don't know what to where. Oh my gosh!!! Where is she?! Rosalie of course thought aloud and quickly moved across the hall, knocked on the door, then flew it open with 3 outfits in my hand and smiled

"You know normal people don't think aloud like you" I informed her Rosie laughed and took the cutest outfit and walked to her bathroom,

"I totally adore this one thanks my little pixie designer" Rose called

"Hey! You know I hate it when people call me pixie. I'm kinda short but I can still kick your butt missy" I snapped and walked out of her room slamming the door

"Rose! Stop getting Alice mad" Esme called up the stairs.

Jasper's P.O.V

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my camera in its case. Where the hell is Bella?! I'm gonna kill her, no better yet I'll return the art brushes she begged me to get for her. As soon as I said- well thought that- the rusty old 53' Chevy came down my block. Great I think I'm gonna start walking to school and ask Mike ha-ha sure that ____ when pigs grow wings- aka when mike grows wings ha-ha another one. I jumped in the truck

"Hey Bells" I said trying to brighten her sulking mood

"Stop god just stop" she begged.

"What's wrong Bella? You aren't using that thing anymore right?"

"No. I'm just sad I'll get over it don't worry buddy" her mood was lighting up already and threw her arm around my shoulders.

We arrived to school early like always but yet not so early someone took our spot. Bella was fuming

"Whose little sliver Volvo is that?! I should totally take off its rear!" She yelled while parking next to it. We got out and I saw a little pixie like girl with a bronze hair boy- her boyfriend I guess. I meant Bella around the truck the bronze hair boy looked at Bella with lust/love/happiness/and longing. What the hell am I talking about? God!!

**A/n please please review : D thanks 10 reviews to next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 Emo Bella!

Will life ever end yet?

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

Wait till after school I'm going to wait for the owner of that stupid Volvo and give him/ her a piece of my mind. I met Jasper at the back of my truck I noticed a group of jocks surrounding the car.

"Hey, Edward did you get the car waxed?" one stupid jock asked

"Yeah it's like super shiny" another one added

Oh that's Cullen's Volvo ha-ha I'll get him back. No one takes my spot and lives!

"Hey Bells, it's just a spot" Jasper amended and opened his camera and quickly snapped a shot of me smiling. "Sorry the light was too perfect. Oh and I have a project for you to do" He flashed me his better-not-give-me-any-trouble look. Jazz grabbed the largest flap of his backpack and opened it, searching for something, his fingers quickly pushing papers and film out of the way. He pulled a photo album out of the bag,

"I took a picture of this old house when I was in Maine, it was so spooky, your speed" he passed me the book. It was beautiful in a Tim Burton way the windows missing glass, some parts of the house missing wooden boards, it was Erie in a beautiful way.

I'm speechless.

Edward's P.O.V

I decided to take that girl Bella's space so they have to park next to us. So I can see her. Isabella Swan. I'm secretly in love with Bella, ever since I saw the photos she paints, but she doesn't talk to anyone but that Jasper Whitlock. Lucky. So I got extra happy when I spotted that terrible truck entering the student lot, I smiled big. My smiled turned to a glare when I saw Jasper's arm holding on to Bella's waist, yes it isn't that hard to see it from my view. Bella's truck came to a stop where I was parked, she started swearing and Jasper ignored her, so is she normally that crazy? I like it. Bella parked next to me and my plan was a go. Bella met Jasper in the back of the truck, talking about something, I couldn't hear them. He snapped a photo of her, I think she was smiling. Then continued to talk, finally

Jasper gave Bella a stare about something, then after what seem like a thousand years, he showed Bella a photo album. She looked at it smiling in an awed way. I was ready to run over there and check it out, I think she was speechless. I think.

I looked at Alice who happen to be drooling over Whitlock. Finally some candy for Alice. Ha-ha

"Hey Alice, I need you to do me a favor"

"Yes, Eddie" She grinned; while I flinched I hate that nickname I felt like I was four again playing in the sandbox. Ew.

"Go over there and start talking to Bella. Then look at what the photo is of. Then report back to me. "

"Okay. Sure" she was excited having an excuse to look at Jasper. Hey, it's just a guess.

She walked over and tapped Bella on her shoulder. Bella turned unwillingly around

"May I help you, Ms. Brandon" Bella smiled politely

"It's Alice, and I just wanted to know if you had the chem notes." Perfect save Ali! Everyone knows Alice doesn't copy her notes. Bella was taken by surprised, same for Whitlock but he kept his eyes glued to Alice at all times.

"Sure. Alice" she went into her book bag, about 5 seconds later, she handed Alice the notes. Alice looked at the photo album in Bella's hand, then at the picture.

"That's beautiful, my friend Edward's mom would love to redo that house, it has somewhat potential. Thanks Bella" Alice said and walked back to me. I caught Bella staring at me; I flashed her my crooked smiled. She smiled shyly. She's beautiful. Jasper pulled her towards building 3 her homeroom. I smiled even bigger; I'm going to switch homerooms. Sweet!

Bella's P.O.V

Well okay so you may want to know why I'm so bitter. Well you have to promise not to say anything. Fine just enjoy this flashback.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the bathroom breathing heavily and couldn't calm down. I decided to take a warm shower. I took off my clothes and turned on the shower, I hopped in the tub and started washing my body, I have to get clean, I have to get clean. I spotted Charlie's razor, I picked it up, and I sliced my arm about 5 times. But not to deep and as I did that I started singing a random song trying to block out how miserable my finale memory will be. Then I remembered Jasper, my only friend who was lonely without me, crying because of my death my suicidal death. I dropped the razor I can't! I won't, for Jasper. I love him he's the greatest friend. I stopped the water and threw the razor out I crumbled the suicide note and threw it into the trash. I searched for a these big bandages. I found one and put it on my forearm_

_After I threw on my sweats and a t-shirt. Walked to my room looking at HIM who was passed out on my bed naked. I tried to not throw up, when after hours of figuring out what happened. I was raped by Mike Newton._

_End of flashback_

I stared into the eyes of Ms. Cope who was bent over me

My head was killing me.

I stood up "I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't get enough sleep or something." My stupid flashback must have caused me to faint. I think it's time to tell someone, anyone. I remember that book speak. Melinda was causing herself pain emotionally and mentally. Was I turning into Melinda Sordino? No I have friends, not Jessica since she thought I asked Mike to screw me. Not Lauren because she's never liked me anyway. Not Eric or Tyler because I was too "easy". Not Angela because she didn't want me to seduce her "love" Ben meanwhile he's kind of ugly. And I'm still a virgin. At least I think I am. Right? I got lost in my thoughts. I didn't notice it was lunch until Jasper begged me for my vanilla cupcake. I just nodded. He knew I sliced my wrist, but not the reason behind it, I didn't have the heart to tell him. I felt a pair of arms locked around my waist. Jasper was no where to be found. I turned around to be face-to-face with HIM I tried pulling away. He forced me to look at him; he pushed his lips on to mine. I was dying to scream.

Then I found my voice and started screaming. Someone pulled Mike off me and starting beating the crap out of him actually three people. I tried to see who it was OH MY GOSH IT WAS JASPER, EDWARD CULLEN, AND EMMETT MCCARTHY!!!!!

**A/N- Okay don't you love me :D I mean I'm going to update every 3 days because I feel horrible NOW REVIEW thanks!!!**

**-Brittany**

**xxalicexxjasperxx**


End file.
